luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Beach
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Beach is the fourteenth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on December 4, 2018. Synopsis The video everyone has been anticipating is finally here! Our two heroes look for the villainous Bellsprout and Imitater at the Beach. Will they find their Plant comrades? Plot On the hunt for Imitater and Bellsprout, Peashooter and Paco find themselves at the beach. But before they could start looking around, Paco spots some zombies, and they're headed their way. They end up making a literal line in the sand to make sure the zombies don't get too close to them. Although Norm gets close, they manage to stop him with some sand. Buckethead starts getting close, but then notices some birds and runs toward them. The birds end up running off, saddening Buckethead, so he lets the plants finish him off. As the next wave arrives, one of the Pirate Minions manages to get in close and hit Peashooter, but ends up going down quickly, along with Newspaper. With the waves getting tougher and more zombies appear, Peashooter decides to move closer to the shoreline. Doing so ends up revealing a new zombie, the Pompadour Zombie, who rises out of the sand and starts attacking Peashooter; though he goes down quickly thanks to the ocean's waves, plus Paco manages to get Melon-pult from a plant balloon in the process. While Peashooter starts thinking its easy, the wave begins, and Flagman is bent on winning this time due to the beach being his territory, and the advantage of his allies, the seagulls. The plants aren't too worried thanks to Melon-pult, but Flagman has a nasty trick up his sleeve, bread. He decides to use the bread to tempt the seagulls into attacking the plants, but as he's doing this, the water starts to get closer to the other zombies, prompting them to move up. But due to the bread, Melon-pult takes a lot of damage from the birds. The plants move in to get the bread away from Flagman, but the zombies do their best to stop them. Eventually, Peashooter turns the tide and snatches the bread away, causing the seagulls to finish off Flagman as the other zombies go down. Unfortunately, Gong calls in Boomer, who's armed with bread instead of a bomb, and ends up finishing off Melon-pult. Then out of nowhere, the Bikini Zombie approaches and starts attacking. The bread didn't seem to have any effect, but she goes down just the same, along with Gong and Boomer. Paco then shoots down another balloon, this one containing Dogtail, who's eager to help out. However, Hammer and Rolley, a Chinese version of the Conehead Zombie, appear and start attacking. However, Rolley gets annoyed as he keeps getting hit, and starts rolling towards Dogtail, but misses and goes down. Meanwhile, Hammer reaches Peashooter and Paco, and warns them he's been learning from Whackerjack, becoming more powerful. But Dogtail manages to distract him and they take him out, just as Captain George appears to attack. And while he goes down, a new surfing zombie named Bonko appears alongside Snorkeler. Although Dogtail goes down, the last few zombies are eventually defeated. Just as Paco notices a jellyfish, the boss warning appears, but that doesn't stop Paco from stinging herself on the jellyfish. As Peashooter goes to check on Paco, he's knocked into the sand by a zombie dressed in white gi calling himself, the Zen Sensei, the boss this time around. But before they begin fighting, two gnomes appear, a beach gnome named Sandus and a sparkly hatted gnome named Mysticus. Much like the gnomes before them, they're there to power up the boss to deal with the plants. Mysticus powers up Zen Sensei before sitting back to watch with Sandus; causing Zen Sensei to go into a rage as he begins attacking the plants. The fight commences and the Zen Sensei begins by dashing about the beach with his Zomb-Fu techniques. Although he no longer has his ability to split into three, in return the gnomes gave him the ability to summon blocks he can use to trap or attack the plants. With his agility, techniques and block summoning, he's proving to be one of their most difficult fights yet, but they do their best to keep up. Eventually, Zen Sensei tries crushing Peashooter with the blocks, but Paco manages to stop him just in time and saves Peashooter. As Paco begins attacking, she finds out he can't stand sharp objects, but that doesn't stop him from summoning more blocks and knocking Peashooter out with his attacks. But luckily, Paco manages to get Melon-pult back onto the beach, and he begins attacking Zen Sensei. Melon-pult is able to keep up and knocks him back, allowing Peashooter to go in to finish the fight, but Zen Sensei is able to corner him with the blocks. Meanwhile, as the gnomes watch, Sandus takes out some bread to eat, but tosses it away after seeing its white bread. Mysticus isn't happy with that considering the bread eating seagulls are still around. Seeing the bread, Paco tosses it towards Zen Sensei, causing the seagulls to attack him and deal massive damage. Peashooter is also reminded to deal with the gnomes, and he and Melon-pult manage to take them down without much issue. As for Zen Sensei, Melon-pult activates his plant food ability, which deals the last bit of damage and finishes Zen Sensei off. With the fight over and the blocks gone, the plants confront Zen Sensei about their missing friends, but he claims to know nothing about them, so they take him at his word. Meanwhile, Sandus and Mysticus are blaming each other for the loss, but they end up retreating, warning the plants they haven't heard the last of the gnomes. Luckily for them Fume Shroom, one of the kidnapped plants, appears saying that Bellsprout shoved him in a cave, allowing him to spy on the zombies and the gnomes. Paco then explains the birds caused quite the "Birdemic", Fume Shroom replies saying that movie was actually filmed at the beach they were on, prompting Peashooter to walk away in disbelief. Fume Shroom also mentions he found the Z-Crystal in the cave, so with their business done they leave the beach to return home. Back at the greenhouse, the Puffshrooms are excited to see their father again. However, there will still no signs of the other two captives, Cherry Bomb and Gold Magnet. As for the Z-Crystal, Wall-nut tells them its sandy attributes will work for plants in Ancient Egypt and Big Wave Beach. With 14 crystals obtained and two plants still kidnapped, they begin to make their way to the ocean. However, Winter Melon warns them about whirlpools that could transport them to other dimensions. Even with that in mind, they set off to find their friends and stop Imitater and Bellsprout... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Melon-pult *Dogtail *Fume Shroom *The Puffshrooms *Gloom Shroom *Pitaya *Wall-nut *Tall-Nut *Chomper *Crazy Dave *Fire Gourd *Sunflower *Winter Melon *Norm *Pirate Minions *Buckethead *Buccaneer Zombies *Newspaper Zombie *Ducktube *Pompadour Zombie (debut) *Flagman *Coney *Ra *Gong *Reginald von Hoofenburger *Boomer *Bikini Zombie (debut) *Hammer *Rolley (debut) *Captain George *Bonko (debut) *Snorkeler *Zen Sensei (debut) (Boss) *Sandus the Gnome (debut) (Boss) *Mysticus the Gnome (debut) (Boss) *Seagulls Transcript Beach/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes